


Future of Hope

by glitchyikari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchyikari/pseuds/glitchyikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened again. (Very short what-if, post-SDR2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future of Hope

It’s sudden when the doors of the Future Foundation slam shut. The sound echoes through the concrete hallways as an all too familiar voice comes over the loudspeaker. “Hello again, students! We’re going to have such a despair inducing time!”

Naegi dies first.

Souda does it. He doesn’t want to go through it again. He is crushed by his own machines.

Then it’s Owari. ‘‘At least I can be with Peko now,” Kuzuryuu thinks as he is dragged to his death.

Togami is found, crucified. Sonia laughs, her voice eerily similar to the killer she admires.

She is beheaded. The only death fit for a princess like herself.

Hagakure’s strong body lies still. He wonders whether he'll see his friends in the afterlife. He hopes that his suicide won’t send him to hell.

Asahina is found before she can take action. “I can’t lose you too,” sobs Fukawa, in a rare display of emotion. 'I just wanted to see Sakura-chan again' she whimpers, before falling unconscious.

The rope burns are obvious around Asahina's neck. Hinata thinks of a girl just as bright and bubbly as the swimmer and he tries to forget pulling her body down from the rafters of the club.

The girl is different this time. Where Junko had stood twice before, there now sits a tiny green haired girl, her unused legs barely touching the floor.

Her sweet voice is full of malice. “Isn’t this just the best kind of despair? You’re living through your worst nightmare all over again!’’

Four children, barely out of primary school, burst into the courtroom. They join hands with the remaining teens as they fight to bring down Monokuma once again.

Where 11 could have stood strong, only 4 remain, held down by the weight of the world. The bookworm. The swimmer. The detective. The nobody. Surely someone else should be standing where they are? The heir, she pines. The fighter, she wishes. The hope, she thinks. The gamer, he ponders.

They’re all gone now. But they don’t have to be.

Golden light envelops them. They carry those who were left behind out of the Foundation, and into the world. This time it won’t go wrong. With the help of these kids, and the memories of their friends, they carry on.


End file.
